


Everything She Needs

by Chelsea072498



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Open Relationships, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Y/N realizes that she's fallen in love with her two best friends. She begins a relationship with both men. Incomplete June 7, 2018





	Everything She Needs

##  **Everything She Needs Chapter One**

She sat and stared at the lake, her hands holding her favorite mug as she sipped her morning tea. It was a cooler morning, and the sun was just beginning to rise. Y/N smiled, knowing today was going to be a bittersweet day after nearly nine months of bliss.

Her boyfriends were leaving for three weeks.

Boyfriends. It still felt funny sometimes. Y/N had had so few boyfriends growing up. She dated one man on and off through her twenties and stayed single until less than a year earlier. In a twist of fate Y/N never thought would happen to her, her two closest friends came to her and convinced they were both in love with her.

Jensen Ackles had been divorced for a few months, but they grew close after meeting at Briana’s birthday party. She knew he and his wife were separated and tried to be respectful, but they ended up at many of the same parties and outings. It was impossible not to be drawn in by his charm, humor, and good looks. Jensen was talented. He started writing songs and was even dabbling in writing.

Jensen was generous, with himself and gifts. Y/N felt uncomfortable at first, but Jensen told her that he wanted to do things for her. His gifts were always thoughtful and meaningful. He rubbed her feet for her while they watched television and always made sure she was taken care of, in every sense of the word.

Misha Collins become the person she went to for feedback on her writing, her crafts, all of her creations. Misha not only gave her honest, helpful opinions, he encouraged her. He pushed her. He challenged her, with her creativeness and with her not so adventurous side. Misha encouraged her to try the weird dish that she didn’t think she’d like. He surprised her with a Saturday afternoon of skydiving. Misha took her to the Capilano Suspension Bridge Park in North Vancouver to help her with her fear of heights.

For a year, Y/N was friends with both men. She enjoyed having two people she could talk to about anything. Walls she’d put up in her youth were slowly coming down. She had two people in her life she could be herself around.

Y/N realized she’d fallen in love with both men.

Love was always a confusing, terrifying road for her. She knew that’s what she felt for both Jensen and Misha. She told herself that it wasn’t possible to love two men that way. She told herself that they could never love her that way. Jensen was still adjusting to life as a single man and Misha was married. She knew that he and Victoria had a different kind of marriage, but she knew Misha had a special friend he spent time with.

Y/N began pulling away from both men. She turned down invites from others when she suspected one or both might be around. She made up excuses, pretended not to be home when they stopped by, and eventually told Misha that she thought it was better for her that she not see either of them again.

Misha was in Washington with his family that night, but Jensen drove straight to her house from the set. It was after midnight when he started ringing the doorbell and banging on the door.

“Y/N! Let me in!”

She did. “Why did you come?”

“You can’t push me away, Y/N.” Jensen reached for her face slowly. “I love you.”

“Don’t say that!” She backed away. “Jensen, please. You have to leave and never come back.”

Jensen shook his head. “Not until you admit you love me too.”

“Don’t do this,” She cried. “Please, don’t do this!”

“Y/N,” Jensen pulled her to him. “I love you.”

“I love you.” She allowed him to kiss her, but remembered the rest of her truth. “Jensen, I can’t…it’s too much. It’s too complicated.”

“It doesn’t have to be.” Jensen smiled at her. “We love each other.”

“I love Misha too.” She sobbed. “I’m in love with two men and it’s not fair to any of us for me to stick around in your lives. Go! Please!”

Jensen argued. He begged her to talk to him. Y/N pleaded with him to leave. He kissed the top of her head and agreed to go.

“I’m not giving up on us, Y/N. I’m just giving you some space.”

Misha arrived three days later. Jensen sent texts and called her a few times, but she was still not talking to him much. Misha went straight to her house and as soon as she opened the door, he smiled.

“I had a feeling you were a Cockles shipper.”

Y/N was so shocked she could only stare at him. Eventually she started laughing. Misha came inside and pulled her into a hug. Her laughter turned to tears and he led her to the couch.

“You’re married.”

“I am.” Misha nodded. “You know Vicky and I have an open marriage.”

“You have a friend.”

“Had. It ended several months ago when I fell in love with you.” Misha kissed her before she could react. “Y/N, I know you’re confused. I think this is a lot of emotions to deal with.”

“I’m selfish. I love you both. I want you both. I can’t have either of you. I don’t deserve you.” She closed her eyes. “It would be better for everyone if you both forgot about me.”

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Misha told her. “We’re both in love with you.”

“But what if you’re really not…”  
  
“What if we really are?”

“This is an impossible situation, Misha! You’re friends. I think of you both as my best friends. I can’t choose one of you over the other.”

Misha considered this “What if you didn’t have to choose?”

“Wh…what?”

“What if you could have us both?” Misha asked. She started to talk, but he put a finger over her mouth. “Think about that. Call Vicky to talk to her. She knows everything and she’s supportive. Vicky said if you need help sorting through some of this, she’d be happy to help.”

“Won’t that be…awkward?”

“No, if you and I had any relationship that went beyond friendship, you and Vicky would have to talk. It’s one of our rules. Open communications. Nothing kept from anyone.”

“Jensen would never go for this.”

Misha shrugged. “Maybe he would. Maybe we have a better understanding of this situation than you do.”

They checked on through texts but didn’t call or stop by. Y/N took a chance and called Vicky one day when she knew the kids were at school.

“I was hoping you’d call.” Vicky said. “Misha’s been worried.”

“It’s all kind of confusing and scary. I’ve barely been in love before. Loving two men….”

Vicky understood. “You’re scared that as much as you love them both, you’re worried you won’t be able to love them both as much as they deserve.”

“That’s part of it.” Y/N said. “What exactly is Misha thinking here?”

“You would have open relationships with both of them. They would respect whatever rules and boundaries you set.”

“I don’t want them to think they have to be together…”

Vicky laughed. “I think they know that, Honey. I talked to Jensen a little. He’s willing to try it. Y/N, it’s obvious that you get different things from Jensen and Misha. They both bring so much to your lives. You bring something to both of theirs.”

“How would this work with us? You and I are friends, right?”

“That doesn’t change. I understand there’ll be a period of adjustment. I’ll still be your friend. I’ll know when Misha’s with you. He won’t report back to on every single detail of your relationship, but we keep an open line of communication. Our children are too young to understand any of this, but we’ve introduced friends to them before, after a very long period of time. Misha and I have both had long term relationships where everyone involved was friends. Eventually, our friends move on, or we do. They stay friends, and part of our family.”

“Where does Jensen fit into that?” Y/N asked. “I mean…I don’t know if this is right for me. I don’t know if they both really want to do this. If I do want to try this, and Jensen wants to try it, I do have to consider him in everything.”

“He’s always welcome, Y/N.” Vicky smiled on her end. “I’m glad you asked about him.”

Y/N and Vicky stayed on the phone for another hour before Vicky had to go and pick her daughter up from school. She invited Y/N to come down to have lunch one day, and told her to call anytime.

It took her a few more days to find the courage to call both men. She wanted to talk to them together and then talk to them one on one. Misha arrived first and smiled.

“Vicky said you two had a really good conversation. She didn’t tell me what you talked about. I asked her not to.”

Y/N smiled back. “I plan to address a good bit of that with you both. Maybe not together, but it’ll all be discussed.”

Jensen arrived then and he pulled her into a tight hug. “I missed you, Y/N/N.”

“I missed you.” She took his smell in and smiled. “I’m glad you’re here.” she turned her head. “I’m glad you’re both here.”

Misha nodded at Jensen. “I think we all have a lot to discuss.”

Y/N sat in a chair across from where the men sat on her couch. “I’m in love with both of you. That makes me feel so many things, some good and some bad. This isn’t typically a situation where people get what they want.”

“What do you want?” Jensen asked.

“I want you both but that seems selfish and unfair to both of you.” Y/N looked back and forth between the men. Green eyes, then blue. She smiled. “I don’t know how this works without things being complicated.”

“It takes work.” Misha said. “Jensen is one of my best friends. I trust him with my life. I trust him with my children, and I trust him with you. I know he loves you as much as I do.” Misha smiled. “We’ll all have to get used to things and it may take a little more time for one or two of us.”

Jensen nodded. “I admit that I’ve got some apprehension about this. I love you and I want to be the man in your life.” He looked at Misha. “I know Misha loves you. I get that there’s things from both of us that you need. I’m just worried that it’s going to be too much and it’s going to be overwhelming.”

“I’ve worried about that too.” Y/N bit her lip. “I want to get married one day. I want kids. The two of you have had that already.” She saw Jensen’s face. “I know you don’t want anymore children. Misha, I know you and Vicky have an agreement about that also. I’m starting to consider adoption.”

“That’s great!” Misha smiled. “Y/N, that’s fantastic!”

“You’ll make a great mother.” Jensen said. “But where would we fit into that?”

“That something we’d talk about.” Y/N said. “I told you I wanted to talk together and then talk to both of you individually. I want to set some boundaries. Vicky’s right. Honesty and communication are important. Respect is also. I think….if we all agree to try this…I won’t be intimate with either of you to begin with.”

“I was going to suggest that also.” Misha saw Jensen’s face. “I think for the few month, two months, hell even three or four months, we’ll be adjusting. You two more than me, but it’ll still be a big change for all of us. I do think that when Y/N is ready to take that step with either of us, she should be honest with the other man.”

Jensen drew in a deep breath. “That’s going to be a little harder for me. I’m willing to try and work through that.”

Y/N shook her head. “You have to be okay with it, if it happens. Hell, I’m having an anxiety attack just thinking about that.”

“Don’t.” Misha instructed. “It’s not something that has to be rushed.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Jensen agreed. “If it takes two months or two years, you have to ready.”

“What if I feel like I’m ready with one of you but not the other?” Y/N asked.

“You talk to us.” Misha said. “Some discussions we’ll have to have like this. Some you’ll bring up with you’re alone with us.”

Y/N took a deep breath. “I’m scared to death I’m going to hurt one of you.”

“We’re both scared you’re going to get hurt.” Jensen looked at Misha. “You’ve been here, Misha. What insight can you give us?”

They talked long into the night. Misha finally announced that it was after two. “We have to be on set by eight.”

“I’m sorry,” Y/N bit her lip.

“Don’t you dare apologize.” Jensen gently kissed her. “We needed to do this.”

Misha nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. “One way or another, whatever happens, you’ve got us in your lives. We’ll always be your friends.”

“I still can’t believe this is happening or what I’m considering.”

Jensen smiled as a small chuckle escaped his lips. “I can’t either.” He lifted her chin. “You’re worth it, Y/N. You deserve so much. If this is what it takes to give you what you need, I’m willing to try it.”

Misha nodded. “You know I’m in.”

Y/N laughed as tears started to form. “I’ll text you both tomorrow. I need to sleep and think and I’ll have you each over to dinner to talk.”

Y/N woke up the next morning convinced of one thing.

Misha and Jensen could not possible be real.

Neither man was perfect, but both seemed perfect for her. She knew the situation wasn’t ideal. Her mother would lose it if she knew anything. Her family would never accept it…

“They don’t have to.” She said to her reflection as she washed her face. “I have to be able to live with whatever decision I make.”

She sent a text to the men that morning. Misha was going to come to dinner that evening, Jensen the next night. Y/N knew what she wanted and by the end of her night with Jensen, they did too.

There were a few things she didn’t consider when she began dating both men. Jensen was single, so going out and about together wasn’t too much of an issue. She knew from a friend that pictures began circulating online. People were speculating about who she was, whether she’d caused the divorce, some thought she was just a friend, and others were just plain nasty. She tried to ignore it, but knew she’d have to face it soon.


End file.
